zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradoxical Crossed Dimensions - A Fan Fic
Chapter 1- Time's Gates As I approached the gates of this paradoxical world, I could swear I felt something sinister, something untamed and wild stroke my back. Stepping through the gates was like falling. There was no concept of time but I knew I'd been there for a while. I soon realised that I had entered a whole new timeline as the place I called home was now a metropolis with flying cars. Practically, in front of me was a data terminal. Pressing my hand to the terminal it told me the year was 2026 and I was in the country Belhezia. A country that didn't exist in my timeline so a major event must have occurred renaming the country Australia to Belhezia. I walked over to the largest building I could find and realised it was the Country's capital building, the plinth ahead read: "Here, the damned and unfortunate died to progress Humanity's greatest construct. The Fal'Cie Eidolith." So even here in this universe the Fal'Cie exist and dominate humanity's lives, well then, it is my duty to destroy them and free humanity once again. Chapter 2- Recruiting Warriors It was in my best interest to find people who could fight a corrupted God Machine without either dying first or being useless, so I decided to go to the nearest Guild if they still had them in this timeline. I asked around if anyone knew anything about the local guild but all they said was "Can't help, so sorry". Still not defeated I found something that only a Guild Member would have, in front of me was a young girl of about twelve with chestnut hair and a single purple streak. The thing that amazed me the most was on her left palm. On it was a tattoo shaped like a rose, the symbol of my guild. I decided to follow her despite the fact I'd look like a stalker and would probably be caught by the National Guard. Upon reaching a hallway with a dead end the girl whispered the Chant of Rose into the voice receiver and the doors opened revealing a Guild Hall. I just had to hope that the Chant of Rose hadn't changed in this timeline, I slowly crept up to the voice receiver and sung: " Oh, gentle Lindzei, I ask for your blessings to enter this hall of myriad beauty. Oh powerful Pulse, I require you lend me your strength to defeat powerful enemies. Oh wise Etro, I require your steely heart and farseeing eyes to persevere. Oh benevolent Bhunivelze, I require your gift of life and sanctity to emerge unscathed into this Guild" As soon as I said this the doors slid open and as soon as I stepped inside I was greeted with a smack to back of my head and the words 'Stay down Fal'Cie slave' before I blacked out. Chapter 3- Imprisoned I awoke in a dark, damp room with metal bars in front of it. Behind the bars was the girl from before and a girl wearing black clothes with rose hair. "So Fal'Cie scum, how did ya know the oath and why do you have this?" The girl with chestnut hair asks lifting up my Gunblade 'Organyx' "I'm not on the Fal'Cie's side, I am from your people in another time and that belongs to me" I answered. "He must think we're crazy, he thinks that he's from another time." Retorts the girl with rose hair. "No Luma, you're not crazy and it's true ask Savius" I say back to her. "How do you know her name...and our Guild Master's name?" Asks the girl with chestnut hair. "I told you, bring him here and he can explain" "Fine, I'll go get him" Luma says skipping off upstairs "I don't trust you Fal'Cie scum" Says the girl with chestnut hair. "Don't then, it won't help" An old man with golden hair who must be Savius walks towards the bars holding out a silver pendant and yells "This belonged to my brother who is now dead, killed by the Fal'Cie Etema in the first rebellion, how is it in your possession!" "In my time, he doesn't die, neither of you die and you defeat Etema and the main war ends save for some smaller countries. That's why I have it. He gave it to me to make you trust me...he said that you'd know what you were doing" Savius is taken aback by this and walks to the window and states "It was said when Humanity was defeated by the Fal'Cie, that a time-traveller would appear before the lone brother and would begin a war to wipe out the Fal'Cie. I never believed in it but I do now, Zener, Luma go find Foxy and ask for the keys" "You believe him Master! " Exclaims the girl who must be called Zener. "I do...now...go...find...FOXY!" Savius yells. Startled by this Zener runs up the stairs. Zener comes back down and unlocks the door and also hands me back my Gunblade. "Now come Saviour, we have a Machine God to kill." Says Savius Chapter 4- Plan A Upon entering the Guild Hall's main hall I was greeted by three more people: Stars and Beta who were a couple and had a child somewhere in the world that was taken from them because they were only 15 and 14, Beta had black hair and wore a black set of armour with a silver rose in the middle. The armour was revealing and was more for attention than protection. Stars was wearing a strange uniform and light black leather armour and had a scythe clutched in his hand. He had jet black wings and a chain leading from his neck to Beta's wrist. The other person was called Omega and was a recluse and mechanic. She had long orange hair and wore an ornate dress. Savius led me to a table where Zener, Foxy, Luma and Omega were sat down with a large map of the capital building in the middle. Beta and Stars were hugging each other at the end of the table. "You two, we don't need another baby anytime soon" Savius grumbles. Looking embarrassed the pair quickly separate and sit down. "Now as you know, the traveller here is the Saviour and has a very good plan of how to defeat Eidolith" "Yes, I believe Eidolith's weakness is her inability to fight without her Cie'th guarding her and looking after her, so we simply have to kill the Cie'th and then smash Eidolith into the ground. We do through the service tunnels and then up into the main hallway. Shouldn't be too difficult but Savius will have to stay since in my timeline... He dies here." I say. The people in the hall start screaming and yelling but Savius calms them down whereas I drown them out. "Zener, Luma and Foxy you will go with the Saviour to assist him, Beta, Stars and Omega will go after once the main door is open. Understood." A chorus of yes sir is enough to convince me that these people are going to help me finally destroy the Fal'Cie. Chapter 5- Sewage and making friends We made our way using the dark city as cover towards the main sewage plant that was highly guarded by the Guardian Core or the National Guard in our time. "Zener and Luma take the left two" I said pointing towards the guards with a Cybernetic Lobo prowling with them. The dog was made out of a blue metal and had red highlights flowing along its body. "OK...we'll get it done" Said Zener, she sneakily made her way over and using a blast of rainbow coloured magic knocked the guard out. Meanwhile, Luma took the other one, disappearing into the Chaos with him, coming back without the guard. I ran over to the right and spotted 16 Guardian Core soldiers all standing around guns aimed towards the left hand side. I cast a bolt of pure ice towards them. The ice exploded in a flower shape, impaling all of them onto the icy flower, the body's limp and still. "Ohh, pretty" Zener muttered. I ignored her and went towards the command console and tapped the code in "231967". The doors slid open and out came a huge machine with buzz saws for arms and chain guns strapped to its back. The other three jumped for cover whereas I jumped on top of the machine and begun to tear into the machinery. The wires and motors where in a pile on the floor whilst the machine was totalled and laid dead on the floor. Zener came up to me and whispered "Wow, you must be the Saviour, you managed to kill a simple worker machine". I grumbled and continued into the factory. I asked Luma "Why are you part of the Guild?" She answered "I joined because my Mum and Dad died fighting the Fal'Cie and I believe it's in my debt to follow in their footsteps." "What magic do you use then? I've never seen that before" "That was unstable chaos...it only exists over here because when the Fal'Cie took over and then created the Mana OverDrive Facility and I was exposed to it" "The M.O.D.F was just theoretical in my timeline and was never fully tested or explored" "Oh right OK..." Luma answered. "What's up with Zener. She doesn't seem to like me..?" I asked. "She lost someone like you a long time ago, she doesn't make relations anymore..." "Oh that's...sad, we should going to we can get the others in" "Let's." Luma said holding my hand as if I was her father, walking towards the others. Chapter 6- Biesrack of the Undying As we swept corner to corner under the main city we came across a dead end. Instantly, Zener began to yell at me claiming "It's all the Saviour's fault, he led us down here". I simply told her that the tunnel wasn't a dead end but was the signal that we where directly under the City Capital. I began hacking away at the roof with my earth magic infused gunblade. "How long Saviour till we reach the surface and get to smack some Cie'th?" Zener asked. I answered, short and sharp "Never if you don't help." She grumbled but began to cast rainbow bolts at the roof destroying huge chunks of it and when she became tired, Luma and Foxy took over. "Why are you so hostile towards me?" I asked with honest curiosity. "Maybe it's how you drop into our universe without any explanation and without telling us anything about yourself, you put yourself in charge." "I'm sorry...do you want a backstory?" "Yeah, would be nice..." "In my timeline, planet Earth is dead. The Fal'Cie have burnt the planet to ashes looking for The Gates of Etro and have killed every human. I was born in 700 AF, so about 300 years in your future, my mother died in childbirth and my father lived to a ripe old age of 50 before dying to a Fal'Cie attack." "He was so young..." "No, he was ancient, he taught me to fight, he taught me how to survive, he taught me how to kill without mercy." "The average life time here is about 200-odd years." "Yeah anyway, I found out about time travel and decided to fix other timelines since you can only move into alternate time lines, not into your own." "So you came here because your world was dead." "No I came here because I wanted to spare other universes my owns fate." "Oh." She said walking over to the hole and jumping up through it. I followed and in front of us was a giant creature made of crystal, it's right arm was sharpened whereas it's left arm was huge and blunt. Inside its 'head' was a human face that seemed to be screaming and the words 'dared defy his fate' emblazoned on his chest. We lunged at him but he quickly battered us away. Foxy and Luma were fighting lesser Cie'th but every time they killed one another replaced it. We went towards him again but he stabbed at the ground sending us flying. I cast a spell of Ruinga at him knocking him clean of his feet, seeing this advantage Zener ran at the creature and stabbed it in the face. The creature exploded in a shower of crystal and all the other Cie'th died as well. I turned around to see the main building door opening and revealing the Fal'Cie Etma. In a huge rage Zener ran straight at it lunging for its open hand, as soon as she hit the hand she turned to run up its arm but instead a spike burst out of its chest impaling Zener and throwing her limp body to the floor... Chapter 7-Fal'Cie Eidolith It took mere moments for me to realise what had happened to Zener and I charged forward and changed Schemeta. I was now in a dark suit with actual galaxy's and stars as the embellishment. Registering an advantage I slashed at Eidolith but I was sent sprawling backwards and hit the wall behind me. Foxy and Luma had got Zeners body and dragged it to the side out of range of the Fal'Cie. Beside, me was the lever tha allowed Beta, Stars and Omega to charge through and attack with us. I yanked on the lever and saw Omega, Beta and Stars run through and attack the Fal'Cie. Foxy had opened a gate and out of it came Zorua, The Chocofox and she began to attack with them. Stunned and disoriented, all I could do was watch as the rest attacked with ruthlessness and absolute devotion. I got to my feet and ran at the Fal'Cie and cast Ultima, my most powerful attack, and it hit the Fal'Cie. Instantly, the construct began to fracture and break and eventually exploded, within it was a young adult with blue hair and revealing black armour similar to Beta's. I remembered that Zener was possible dead and scurried over reading a cast of both Raisega and Curaga. I cast them at Zener and her limp body stirred and was surrounded in a soft orange and green light but she instantly dropped down again. I yelled in frustration and cast it again and again...and again. Eventually, I gave up and just sat there crying and screaming. The others ignored me and went about fixing the damage and talking to the woman. I just sat and screamed...screamed and screamed and when I could no longer break my voice, I broke my body... Chapter S1 - Zener Zener woke to screaming and fire, she walked forwards and saw the forest she had lived in burning. Running throughout the woods looking for her house she swore she could hear the words "Wake up" and "It's all a dream" being whispered to her. Ignoring them, she ran forwards and found the tree house covered in fire. She yelled "Everybody, anybody get out." No one replied and no one ran out so Zener ran straight in jumping over the fallen branches and through the burning rooms. After checking every room she came to the top floor just to see somebody stood there with his back turned. "You humans, always breaking things, never understanding the fragility if the timeline." The man said. "I'm not a human, I'm an elemental" Zener said proudly. The mysterious man turned round revealing himself. He had purple hair with dark highlights and black, tight leather armour. "You are going to be one of those that incessantly meddles with the timelines, you are only asleep, near to dead but still alive." He stated "But wait who are you?" Zener asked. "Me, I am the Saviour's worst nightmare." Chapter 8 - The Guild of Forgotten Memories Zener stirred awake in my arms as we trekked across the boiling hot desert sands. She yelled incoherent things about a man, a forest and fire. I ignored since it was most likely she was delusional. "She's awake now." Luma said to the others. They quickly ran over to check if she was alright or not. She was still blabbering so I sent them to look for the Guild Hall. I set her down under a tree and told her everything that had happened. "First Zener, the national guard found us killing a machine God and it took use I'd say about...10 minutes to kill all of them. We then made our way over to the Guild Hall to see if Savius knew anything about the Guild of Forgotten Memories. He did but he died right in front of us. Turns out another Fal'Cie was watching us fight Eidolith and that it had followed us. We ran as fast as we could to reach somewhere safe so we ended up here in the Valley of Dead Regimes. You awake yet Zener?" I explained to her. "I love you..." She said. "Erm...yeah...er...you're still a bit tired aren't you Zener" "No, you didn't give up on me, you came back for me, I could tell. I felt the spells being casted on me and for that I love you." "Let's not be quick to rush to conclusions, you're still tired ok" "Rainbows and Popcorn" "That's better" I said lifting her onto my back and slugging forward to the huge building ahead of us. Chapter 9 - All Hell Breaks Loose Upon reaching the building, I realised it wasn't like the other guild, this one was more like a castle, half submerged in the sand, half above the sand built out of a strange stone that glowed as Omega approached it. "My sister lives here, that's the trigger, a person inside must will someone from the outside to enter" Omega said, placing her hand on the door, it swinging wide open revealing four people, two male, two female. The first was a youngish man, with silver hair who wore a mask upon his face, a crack running down the right hand side, the crack was coloured a blood red as if it had been created by blood. He looked at Luma first and then scoffed, turning and walking away from them. "Sorry for my brother's behaviour, he's just a dick" said the girl, her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight in the harsh desert. She smiled, revealing row upon row of bright white fangs, her eyes a deep golden colour which seemed to glow like a cats. "Tori, don't be so mean to your brother, you know he's got AIDS" said the other girl, her hair was jet black which she wore straight and long down her back, she wore a grey t-shirt with a skull on it as well as black jeans. Her eyes were a brownish colour and she had an axebass across her back. "I thought it was Syphilis..." said the remaining guy, obviously lost to what jokes were. He had pale skin as well as a strange accent, not American but something like it. "Bwargh, doesn't matter, Gamma bring your friends in" said Tori, the blonde girl. I watched bemused at this scene but was eventually yoinked in by Omega who was yoinked in turn by Gamma who was giving them the tour of the guild. "Bedrooms on the right, armoury on the left, some of you are going to have to double up!" "BAGS ON THE CUTE ONE! " Tori yelled. I looked at all the others who were also looking at each other in equal surprise. "Who's the cute one?" I slowly and catiously asked. I looked at the girl. She was beaming wildly at me and giggled. "You, you're the one that was looking at me with intrigue" She said, giggling again. I was quickly whisked away by Tori to her bedroom. The place was all covered in gold and black save for the bed which in stark contrast was white, on the wall hung Pre-Crash posters along other things from my time period, millions of years in the future... "How did you come across this stuff...?" I asked, glancing around the room which reminded me of my home back in my own dimension. Tori blushed sheepisly "I've known about the Saviour since I was born...news spreads fast, I wanted to be the one who...loved him...I knew where he was from, I knew what he liked...I raised myself to love you..." I stepped back, never in my life had I been told that someone loved me, it was strange to me, almost surreal. "Th-Thanks but...no offence, I hardly know you...you know a lot about me." "We could spend some time bonding~" said Tori but she quickly realised how awkward that sounded. "I didn't mean it like that...sorry." I sighed and sat beside her. "It doesn't matter." I said. We spoke for a long time, hobbies, our history, things we've done, things we shouldn't have done. I stopped talking when the conversation dried up and began to look in each other's eyes. Tori leaned forwards and so did I, I looked into her eyes, those enchanting cat eyes of hers and my lips almost connected with hers. Tori's brother opened the door and quickly yelled "COME ON, DINNER TIME YOU TWO!" I looked at her and stood up, quickly walking out of the room. Chapter 10 - Nommy Nommy As I sat down at the table, I glanced at Tori who glanced back before Captain Cockblock placed a pan in between us so we couldn't see each other. "The name's Viktor, it's not been a pleasure to meet you since all you've been trying to do is get in my sister's pants" He said. "VIKTOR, HE HASN'T TRIED TO DO THAT!" Tori yelled, blushing bright red. I blushed just as badly and everyone sniggered at us. "Leave the lovebirds alone" Zener said. "Lets eat...how about it?" Omega suggested. I instantly grabbed a load of ramen and dumped it onto my plate, we eat in silence until Beta and Stars started eating each other's faces off. I stood up and walked away from the dinner table, visibly irate, I didn't enjoy eating with other people. Wandering the hallways, I tried to avoid the main hallways and came across Tori and her cousin talking to each other in quiet voices. "Do you think he actually fancies me...?" Tori asked in a quiet voice. "I bet my ass on it, the way he looked at you in dinner, he sure as Hell likes you but that other girl, Zener, she had some devotion towards him." She answered. Tori began to panic. "But I was born for this, I was made to be with the Savior. Xenovia, he has ''to love me." "He does Tori, he really does" Xenovia really worried about her cousin, once she gave her heart to something, she was dedicated to it forever and would hold them dear forever. "But how do you know?" Tori asked. "He's been listening to the conversation...and his heart began flutter and his brain was filled with all sorts of stuff" Xenovia answered, relunctantly. Chapter 11 - The Acolyte of the Gods I popped my head around the corner, slowly walking out from where I had been stood. Tori shot me a look of concern, fear and embarrassment all at once. "Ben, I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to hear all that...I wasn't thinking straight..." She half mumbled, half spoke with urgency. "Tori, I don't care, I know you're in love with me and totally addicted to me...but I need some time to think" I calmly answered, trying to say it with as much neutrality as possible. "The last guy I was with...was horrible to me, he beat me and hurt me...and I...I don't want that to happen again" She said, hanging her head with shame. Suddenly, I became aware of her scars, the paleness of her skin, the purple rings around her eyes and how thin she really was, so thin I was afraid to hug her. "I'd never do that to you, you've got to know that" I said, whilst hugging her gently, slowly rubbing her back. Xenovia took this moment to walk away, dragging Tori with her. I sighed and pulled out the flask, taking small mouthfuls of water from it. I briskly headed off in a random direction, I had lost my gunblade in the fight so I headed to the armoury. I changed into one of my older schemetas, an ancient battle uniform, worn by a race of people seeking world domination in the past, swiftly taking over the land of Europa. The right sleeve had a golden eagle on it as did the breast pocket. I stepped into the armoury, without realising how big it truly was. Weapons, past and present lined the walls, I picked up a small sub-machine gun with a stick magazine, the gun was beautiful made and had been brought up to date but with the base design kept the same. There was also a rifle type weapon, fully automatic and capable of high armour penetration, these bullets were said to be able to pierce straight through a tank with little or no effort. I slung the rifle across my back and the sub-machine gun to my side but as I was leaving something caught my eye. A rapier, made of some sort of silver metal with a pair of diamonds attached to the hilt, I lifted it with ease, swinging it around due to its light weight, thrusting the sword made a beautiful sound so I also holstered this to my right hand side. Briskly walking out of the armoury, a loud sound rung out and the ceiling burst open. A horrible creature dropped down from the broken roof. It had a slimy texture with dark, pulsating tentacles that writhed around in the air, seeking out something in front of me. It had been augmented with crystal parts including it's left arm, chest and both lower legs, it swung its arm, sending crystal shards into the ground, flinging me into the wall. Chapter S2 - Ben I awoke to find myself surrounded by black, harsh sand and dead trees. Broken, derelict buildings dotted the landscape. The land was barren and had been so for many years, in many ways, it reminded me of the past. I stood up and began to walk into the distance, walking to the nearest building. It was a Post-Crash building, made of parts of broken material and scavenged from other buildings. After the Fal'Cie destroyed most of the world, the floating city of Yusani fell from the sky, destroying most of the world and turning it into a wasteland. This was named the Crash and was where the world began naming the current time AF meaning After Fall. The Fal'Cie were unstoppable, part machine, part crystal, all God, one of them could raze an entire city to dust. However, with everything, they had a weakness. Each one had a specific one. Eidolith was vulnerable when alone. Eschaton was the only one without the weakness and lead the attack on America, completely destroying the entire nation's army within two days and moving on from there to enslave the globe. The Fal'Cie came to Earth with one purpose, to destroy the Human Race for they were to evolve to become more powerful than the Fal'Cie themselves. Awakened from my daze, I moved into the desert and headed in the direction of a fallen skyscraper, the building shattered, the main column snapped clean in half. I looked around, sensing something was wrong. I hurried inside Surveying the building, I bounced up the stairs with energy, somewhat happy to be in my own dimension. Upon the roof was a girl laid down, back to me with blonde flowing hair, a puddle of blood swelling out from her wounds. "TORI?!" I yelled, rushing to her side and trying my best to cast spells on her. "Do you not realise child, this place...it is beautiful, it is where someone's best memories are but also, where their worst nightmares can become corporeal." said a man, his purple hair waving in the wind. I spun around, raising my rapier but before I could even lunge for him, the other man had already disarmed me - moving faster than the wind. "No, that is not how this works...you cannot fight me...I am your worst nightmare, I am more dangerous than the entire Fal'Cie race. I am more mighty than an entire army" He said, slamming his sword into Tori, her body turning into purple sparks. "I am Velorcia, remember me..." Chapter 12 - Fracture I awoke to darkness. The roof had collapsed on me, the rubble giving me a small hole to squat in, barely high enough to crouch in with very limited air. It was already difficult for me to breath in. I began to claw at the rubble, eventually bursting through the surface and in front of me was a long trail of blood leading to the huge creature. It had been killed by the young man from earlier, he was busy scraping its flesh from the teeth of his saw. "A Totality Behemoth, haven't seen one of these since the Death Storms" he said to himself. I ran over to him and greeted him, he completely blanked me and walked away, shaking his head distastefully. I was lost, that much had been made apparent, I changed into one of my better schemata. It was a red shirt, covered in lava and magma with black trousers, covered in the same substance. I kept the molten iron great sword by my side and began to head off in a separate direction. I had been split up from the main group, who had obviously scampered away from the Totality Behemoth. Sweating in the desert heat, I walked away from the collapsed guild hall and headed due north, hoping to find something, anything. Walking for miles, I had to stop every hour for a drink and to gather my bearings, looking for more footprints to follow. I eventually came across some feline footsteps that could only belong to one girl, the girl that I...I don't know how I felt about her. Confused, Devoted, so many feelings I'd never felt before in my life. I couldn't let go off her, that's one thing I knew. I eventually came across a girl in the distance, fighting against a young man with purple hair, the flowing blonde hair could only mean it was one person. Tori! Chapter 13 - Controlled Execution I rushed over, changing schemeta in a heartbeat. I was now in a black suit with six buttons along the front with dining trousers on as well, my hair had changed to a jet black which absorbed the desert heat. At his side was his trusty rapier and on his left hand was a purple pentagram that emanated a soft light. Tori was trying to hold off Velorcia to the best of her efforts but was quickly overcame by his vicious onslaught of attacks. "Why do you wish to defeat me, I only want to bring peace, awaken you from the nightmare." He said. "You don't want to end a nightmare, you just want to start a new one." She growled, fangs bearing as she clawed at his face. I stepped forwards, drawing my flintlock pistol from my holster and fired one shot at Velorcia, he sensed this and grabbed Tori. The bullet entered her left shoulder bone - she screamed in agony. I ran up to him and lowered my gun, hurting him would only result in him using Tori for something. I jumped backwards. "This is between me and you, Velorcia, there's no need to get Tori involved." "But if only you knew of the past, the fact she was a feeble prostitute, that the whole village jeered at and called Whorey Tori...and she was going to tell you that she was a blacksmith..." Velorcia said, spite and bitterness present in his tone. "Notice, how I wouldn't care what she was beforehand, how I don't care if she was just a prostitute, dabbling what she could to make money, that doesn't matter to me because I like her..." "Love, such a feeble emotion, you better like each other that much, because you'll be spending a lot of time with her from now." He said, slamming the pair of us together as we dropped to the floor, unconscious. Chapter 14 - Baby-Doll Eyes Stars looked upwards, he noticed that the sky was ablaze with sparkles. Some people called these stars, he called them sparkles or sparkly things. Stars was never alone as long as these sparkly things were with him but all of a sudden, he felt this cold chill run down his back and a sudden pain in his chest. He dropped to his knees and the chain around his neck disappeared. The hazy fog descended on the desert, a young man with brownish hair was leaving the Guild Hall, James couldn’t believe that they’d left him to sleep ''and blown up the Guild while they were at it. He looked around him and could see a girl in a set of revealing black armour, her hair was down in a ponytail and she was stepping carefully around something at her feet. Scoffing, James headed towards her at a steady jog, careful of his pacing and glancing around delicately. He could sense that someone or something was following him, he just wasn’t sure which it was. I awoke in a cell that was cold and miserable, the air stank of body odour and rotten food; it was sickening just to breathe it in. Tori was curled up in the corner, her ears wagging slightly. Her hair was multiple different lengths and frayed, her skin looked as delicate and easily damaged as usual. I attempted to stand up but I found that I couldn’t as I was attached to the wall by my ankles. “B-Ben?” Tori whimpered, slowly uncurling and turning around. “I’m here, don’t worry…” I answered, trying to sound as reinforcing as possible. “I’m scared…it’s cold; I don’t feel good…it hurts all over.” She whimpered. I could see now that she had bruises all along her body, her eyes were not their usual golden but had lost a lot of their shimmer and colour. I tried to get up again but all that did was tug on the wall. Continuing to tug at the irons that were attached to the wall, I screamed as the irons popped out of the wall and I hurried over to Tori. “It’ll be all fine…I promise” I said, Tori was reduced to tears on my chest. Beta was happy with herself, she had managed to slay a Golitron, a beast with six of everything…and it had six of everything...including the stuff it shouldn’t have had six of. Looking up at the sky, she sighed deeply. “If only Stars wasn’t such a wimp, maybe he would’ve been here to help me kill it…” She looked out and saw the young man with brown hair approach her. She bit her lip softly, what the Hell was making her behave like this. She wasn’t her cousin or Xenovia…and she definitely wasn’t Xenovia’s cousin, the catgirl. She fell over into the sand and cried out for help, maybe he’d care if she used her baby-doll eyes. James rushed over to this girl and helped her up, dusting the sand out of what little armour she wore. “Are you okay Miss?” He asked in a calm voice that made Beta slightly weak at the knees. Beta nodded carefully and walked around him, strutting carefully. “Care for a kiss from the Damsel you saved my Knight?” Beta asked, gently, her eyelashes fluttering. James shook his head and began to head off. Beta squealed in anger “Don’t just run away from me when I’m talking to you!” The young man with brown hair smiled to himself as she waved her arms whilst trying to catch up with him. Chapter 15 - Subsection 16.A - Eradication Countermeasure I stood up from where I was laid with Tori still curled up on the floor, I pressed gently onto the wall and it groaned, obviously weak from weathering and well...being an ancient wall. "Tori, we can get out through here." I said quietly, cautious in case anyone was listening in. "I c-can't walk Ben...it hurts too much" Tori whispered in obvious pain. "I'll just have to carry you out then" I answered, smashing the wall down with a single headbutt, reeling from the impact. "Ouch..." "Hey in future genius, try not to give yourself concussion" She said, smiling to herself. I lifted her into my arms and carefully kissed her forehead as I said "I'll try not to..." "Excuse me I'm still waiting for my kiss over here!" Wailed Beta. "Are all women from the city as whingy as you are?" James answered coldly. "Nope, just me...what did you say your name was?" "I didn't say what it was but it's James..." The pair are suddenly stopped in front of a great building by a young girl, animal hybrid with greyish fur and spots running along her fur wielding a stick...not a sharpened stick...just a stick. "Are you here for Velorcia's meeting?" She asked with intrigue. "Erm, yes, we are, I'm James and she's Beta" James said to the girl. "My name's Eve! Nice to meet you!" Eve spoke with obvious enthusiasm. "She's completely dotty James...is she supposed to be guarding this place?" Beta asked. "I don't think she's dotty, just a little naive" "I'll lead you inside" Eve said loudly, dropping her stick and dragging the two with her into the building's upstairs foyer. Xenovia, Omega, Viktor, Luma, Zener and the others were already in the building looking down at the meeting room where Velorcia was announcing a new plan that required the Saviour's spilt blood to cleanse the world, the normal world domination rubbish. "It'll never work Velorcia...my Lord, the Saviour is too ruthless and intelligent, you know yourself that he only keeps people around if they are of use to him, as soon as they become useless, he just cuts them off..." said one of the men around the table. "It's funny you say that" Velorcia answered, turning his back away from the table and turning on a video screen. "Because we have him captured right here" The video feed fizzled to show a cell with one wall smashed down, a piece of paper with a lipstick kiss mark on the bottom. The paper was taped to the camera reading: Thanks for making the room easy to break out of. Yours truly, The Saviour and Tori. Chapter 16 - Explosive Measures The room descended into chaos as the others looked around at each other. Velorcia was screaming commands at the other people around the table, Xenovia was directing the others out of the building as Eve stared at them. James hurried back to her and picked her up. "Put me down!" Eve yelled in distraught. "We need to get you out of here now!" James argued as he barged past the others gathered in front of him. Beta followed him, covering them by sending out short bursts of blue flames from her hands. Xenovia was shouting something as she attempted to lead the way out of the building. Several soldiers bunched up in front of them, aiming their rifles towards the group. "Down on the ground, now!" One of the soldiers yelled, his armour a slightly darker colour with a crest on his helmet. A faint rumbling could be heard in the distance as several attack helicopters crossed over the desert, pointing the searchlights directly at the group. The soldier motioned for the helicopters to get into a formation around the group. At that very second, a rift opened inside the three helicopters and they were all rended into two pieces that dropped to the ground causing three individual explosions. The soldier could be heard barking orders into the helmet as another rift opened nearby, swallowing up several soldiers and spitting back out armour and helmets. Xenovia took this distraction to move everyone away. Just as Viktor reered his head and shouted at Xenovia "Where's Luma?!" "I thought she was with you?" Xenovia asked. Viktor slowly shook his head and looked up at the sky to see another rift slowly opening with lightning slowly crackling from inside. Chapter S3 - Luma Suddenly, a surge of air rushed through her nose, it smelled foul, sulphuric, acidic, a stank, burnt smell that filled her lungs and left her choking for fresh air. She fought to breathe again, inhaling deeply and slowly coming back to her senses. However, as she looked up, her eyes fluttering open, she seemed to be surrounded by a foul yellow fog, every breath paining her and leaving her reeling. Hopelessly, she closed her eyes and attempted to summon a rift. Rifts are strange things, they're essentially like tearing apart a hole, smaller than a grain of sand, upscaling it to a cosmic size. This causes all kinds of disturbances in the natural world, not least of these being the unpredictability of them. Luma understood this, she knew that at any one point, she could be torn into millions of pieces of flesh and strung around the cosmos, maybe her spleen would end up in her ex-boyfriends bed... Yet, she thought to herself, this was like no other place, it was foreign, hostile and most of all, unrealistic. How could she be breathing if the very air made her choke? As Luma had been walking, she was beginning to make out a purple armour clad figure in the distance, long hair worn back. She began to approach him, her own weak left leg slowing down the advance. Suddenly, she was hit in the face by a blast of pure unadulterated chaos, knocking her out in a haze of colours. Chapter 17 - Going in Hot Explosions rang out in the sky as Luma plummeted to the ground, a wailing noise filling her ears and trapping her arms and legs behind her. She began to manoeuvre herself into a better position so if she did drop from the sky, she wouldn't have to rely on Viktor finding her as a flipping pancake squished to the floor at extreme force. She could barely make out the images of her friends fighting down below, Ben busy trying to get a giant attack helicopter to work, Tori stood beside him crushing any soldier who got too close to her and finally, Beta and some other guy along with a young girl carrying a stick trudging towards Ben. The floor suddenly caught up with Luma and she hit it at full force and speed, needless to say the sand was so light that she just found her body bruised and bashed up. Light flared up in his visor, Agent Kansas had been sent to secure the package and then escort out of the vicinity alongside him was his fellow Agent and...well, idiot known as Agent Minnesota. She wasn't very intelligent and was also colourblind, so badly that she couldn't tell the difference between the the teams during simulations. "Kan, what am I supposed to be doing again?" She asked in the comlink. Kansas sighed quietly but just loud enough for Minnesota to here. "Shoot the ones that shoot at you" "Mkay!!" She answered enthusiastically. They were both sat aside each other in a Valkyrie, a double rotor helicopter with several on-board weapon systems and two outside mounted chainguns capable of shredding people down to the bone. While Minnesota's armour was a horrible combination of teal blue and coral orange, she didn't seem to mind...mostly because she couldn't tell that her colour choices were sickening to the eye and stomach. Kansas' armour was a steely black with white accents and unintentional burn marks across the ceramite chest piece. "Hello, Agent Kansas, do you read me?" A voice perked up inside Kansas' armoured suit, this voice belonging to his personal artificial intelligence known as Epsilon. "Reading you loud and clear Epsi..." "You're approaching the jump point now, you will be in the AO in approximately one minute" Kansas signalled this to Minnesota by sticking both thumbs up and opening the side doors whilst yelling the words. "GOING IN HOT, MINNE!" Minnesota recognised this and took a small run up before throwing herself out of the door to Kansas' back whilst Kansas did the complete opposite. Luma was dazed and confused as she looked up above her to see two armoured soldiers jumping out of a huge helicopter, she presumed this was just her imagination playing tricks on her right up until when the less bulky of the two landed right next to her, kicking up sand around her. Ben was having a bad time, fighting off soldiers with a pistol and leaving Tori completely exposed and looking a hell of a lot more badass than him was not something he expected to ever have to deal with. "Hey Tori, swap!" He yelled as Tori jumped into cover and he began to open fire on the advancing wave of soldiers that were swarming his and her position. "Well, maybe if you actually had a mechanic right now, maybe we'd be okay!" Zener was also nearby the pair, running with Kai and Omega who weren't really doing anything other than providing the military with yet more targets. Omega slid behind the downed chopper and began to rewire the chopper until it stuttered to life and rose slightly out of the sand. "OH YES!" Ben shouted before ducking behind the chopper as a bullet almost took out his left eye. "Be more damned careful Ben!" Zener yelled as she ran around the back and opened the massive door that led to the interior. "Erm, guys, this might sound crazy...but do we even have a pilot?" Kai asked, running into the interior. Beta, James and Eve charged over with Beta cracking more men in armour than she'd ever done before. "I...erm...I can fly a helicopter!" A voice chirped up, coming from the young girl with a stick. Everyone was taken aback barring James who yanked up Eve and threw her into the cockpit, he himself fastening into the co-pilot seat as Eve started up the chopper. Someone, an extremely feminine someone screamed they were all going to die as bullets clattered into the hull but she was quickly drowned out as the vehicle shot into the sky and banked at high speed out of the desert. Category:Fan Fic Category:Admin Category:SlakingOff Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:Settings Category:RP Documents